1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a charger, and more particularly to a portable charger for a mobile phone which can be attached to the belt of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cellular phone charger includes an electrical socket, wires, an adapter, and a charger base. Such a charger is too large in size to be hand-carried by the user and has to be carried in a suitcase or bag.